gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
MF-22
|manufacturer = Shanxi Xinhua Chemical Co.,Ltd. |thread = |period = Mid to Late 2000s ? |issued = |previous = MF-11 |next = FMJ09}}The MF-22 also known as FMJ08 is the successor to the MF-11 protective mask, it is the current issue mask of the Chinese PLA and may have been issued to civilians as well. Upon first glance, it appears to be an Avon S10, but it does have some differences that make it stand out compared to its British counterpart. Such as a different voice emitter/exhale valve cover, placement of the drinking tube, as well as having a more pronounced mold of the "nose". Mask The mask is made of a black rubber material, like most masks. Possibly silicon, or butyl rubber. More than likely the same rubber material the S10 is made from. As it is a clone of the S10, it also takes 40mm filters like any other modern military issue mask and has the same rubber six-point head harness as well. The packaging the mask comes with is more or less the same as the MF-11, it usually comes in the standard plain green plastic box with markings on it, indicating the size of the mask on the top, as well as the mask's designation. The box contains the following: the mask's carrier, a training filter cap, it also uses the MF-11's filter, which was previously used with its predecessor of the same name, and finally the mask itself. The mask's interior is more or less the same as masks today, it includes: the nose cup, the drinking straw, a peripheral seal, voice diaphragm, and two eye lenses that offer a great field of vision. The mask itself is very comfortable to wear. Though like the S10, the rubber head harness can cause discomfort for some, mainly those who have long hair. Also like the S10, the filter port is only on the left side which cannot be changed. There is a variant known as the MF-22A which features dual filter ports, most likely for heavily contaminated areas, and possibly left handed shooters.http://gasmask.pagesperso-orange.fr/service.htm#chine Trivia * The mask is seen worn by the Chinese Engineer class in Battlefield 4 and is a piece of unlockable equipment for the Criminals in Battlefield Hardline. * The carrier for the mask is in the Type 99 camo pattern, which itself is one of the many copies of the US M81 Woodland pattern. Which seems rather odd, considering the Type 07 digital camo is the official pattern of the PLA. * The MF-11 filter vaguely resembles a US C2 canister. * It is currently unknown if the mask is compatible with S10 accessories such as outserts and the nomex hood, but it is certainly a possibility. Gallery IMG 20160715 152733 967.jpg|Everything that came. However, the green box is completely clear of markings. IMG_20160717_093112_384.jpg|View of the blue rubber voice diaphragm and exhale valve around it. The mask uses a dual exhale valve system, a la the Czech M10 IMG_20160717_103445_571.jpg|The MF-11 filter IMG_20160717_102343_445.jpg|Size indicator. As you can see, it is a Medium. PLAFMJ08.jpg|Chinese soldiers with MF-22 protective masks (FMJ08) References Category:Full Face Masks Category:China Category:Military Gas Masks Category:STANAG 4155 Category:Current